


Six months

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Time Travel, spoilers for s16 e5, time travel logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: What if Grif was already living in the present again? Without him? Did he miss him? Simmons missed him!





	Six months

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://calliecat93.tumblr.com/post/173890060778/wait-so-if-sarge-and-simmons-spent-a-year)  
> I'm not really sure if this was Pai's fault or not but I'm gonna blame her anyways xD <3  
> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

Six months. It had been six months since the Reds and Blues had parted their ways to travel through time and follow Donut's instructions. Well. Travel through time for Simmons and Sarge. They hadn't really gotten anything else done - if anything, they had even caused more disturbances in the flow of time by recruiting people from the past and bringing them to the future - and actually leaving someone there.

Simmons wasn't happy about this. Donut had given them clear instructions which Sarge - of course - couldn't follow. First the battle of broken ridge and now wasting all that time bringing dead people back for nothing. No, wait, that wasn't true. Simmons had given up on science. Great.

Besides, had it really only been 6 months? It felt longer, over a year. Jax, at least, had said that they had been gone for one year, which deeply disturbed Simmons. He had counted every day to not get lost in time! How could he miss half a year? But it turned out that they had practically vanished from the point where they went back in time first and they could travel as far into the future as they wanted - they would be missing until they started actively living in the present again. They even could choose when their new present could be - which brought him to another point that he was really worried about. What if the others were already done with their quest? What if they were living in the now, without him and Sarge? What if Grif was already living in the present again? Without him? Did he miss him? Simmons missed him! At first he had denied that feeling - he could live without Grif, he had before they met, he had when Grif left the team. But pretty fast it became clear that Simmons was just lying to himself. He missed their conversations, their little comments, their jokes, their insults ... Hell, he just got Grif back and then they were ripped apart again and now Simmons was stuck with Sarge who wasn't about to go back to their present any time soon!

Maybe ... maybe Simmons should take matters in his own hands.

 

 

"Sarge?" No reaction. "Sarge?" Simmons sighed. "Saaarge?"

"What is it, Simmons?" Sarge looked up from the device he was tampering with. He probably tried to build a robot. Even he missed the rest of their team.

"Shouldn't we be doing the quest Donut gave us?"

"Ha, no! We have all the time in the universe! We can do it whenever we want!"

"But, Sarge! Having a time machine doesn't mean we will stop aging!"

"I thought you were done with all the science stuff! And we're doing it after all! Donut said we have to fix the past! That's what we did!"

"That's what we tried to do and miserably failed."

"Red Team never fails! That's just a temporary setback!"

Simmons pressed his lips together and considered a different approach.

"I think we really should search for the rest of Red Team and then we fulfill the quest and then we can hop around in time and do ... whatever your next idea is."

"We don't need them! We are good enough on our own as soon as I have fixed this robot to replace Lopez! We don't need Donut being a god or Grif being useless again and these no good Blues -"

This struck something in Simmons. Anger flared up in his chest. How could Sarge say that!

"And besides, we're probably not gonna find them anyway."

"You know what", Simmons said dangerously quiet. "I've had it with your attitude. That's our _team_! We need to get them back!"

"We have been good on our own."

"Fuck this!" Simmons grabbed for the time machine. He had made up his mind. "I'm gonna find the others and I don't care what you're doing."

He activated a portal.

"Simmons! I order you to stay!" Sarge said, narrowing his eyes. "This is betrayal of your team!"

"Maybe it is." Simmons shrugged and took a step to the portal, "or maybe what you are doing is betraying us." With that he entered the portal not looking back once.

 

 

By now the feeling of his stomach dropping and falling through time should be familiar to Simmons but he was surprised every time. And it made him sick every time.

Simmons stumbled out of the portal, looking around. He had blindly chosen a time and a place so it didn't really surprise him that he had no idea where, and more importantly, when he was. Honestly, he didn't even know where Grif was. And he couldn't just jump through time until he found him, could he? That would take an eternity!

Suddenly Simmons wasn't sure anymore that his plan had been a good idea. Maybe he should have spent more time trying to convince Sarge to come with him - or he should have just dragged him along!

Simmons sighed. It was no use to dwell on this. He made his decision and now would follow through with it.

Simmons picked up the time machine he had dropped and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

 He was somewhere in the past and everything seemed to be normal. No signs of chaos or destruction, which was good for the people living here, but also meant that none of his friends had been here. They tended to kind of get in trouble when not supervised.

Still he decided to take a look around if he could find some clues where the rest - especially Grif - could be.

However, as soon as he took a step forward, his foot got caught on a root and Simmons tripped. Trying to grip something he - somehow, was that even possible? - activated a portal - and fell right through it.

Simmons braced himself for the impact but instead of landing on the floor, he landed on something equally as hard as the floor - the only difference was that it shouted "Ow!" And sounded familiar.

 

 

"I think someone just landed on me."

"Really," Grif said sarcastically, looking down at Doc and Simmons who were both incredibly confused. "If you hadn't told me I wouldn't have noticed."

Doc huffed. "I can do without your sarcasm."

Grif snorted and turned his attention to Simmons. "What are you doing here? And where's Sarge?" Grif asked, moving to help him up.

Simmons head snapped up at the sound of Grif's voice. "Grif!"

Grif looked taken aback for a moment but then finally reached out his hand.

"It's so good to see you again! I really missed you," Simmons said when he was standing again and he looked like he was going to hug Grif.

Grif chuckled uncertain. "It's been barely three weeks, that's not that long. At least when you're not alone on an island."

"What. No! It's been six months!" Simmons disagreed.

"What do you mean, it has been six months?" Doc, who had gotten up as well, and Grif asked at the same time.

"Uh, it has been six month since we met Donut and got our time machine guns or whatever they are called?"

"No, that was three weeks ago!" Grif said, eyes wide. "Doc here counts the days."

Doc nodded in affirmation. "I have to keep track of the time because of -"

"But that's not possible! I must have jumped back in time then. Maybe there are future versions of you," Simmons interrupted Doc, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I don't know.  These time machines have some pretty weird rules that prevent us from meeting our time traveling selves again," Doc explained.

"Pfft no. That sounds stupid."

"Oh, you can believe him. We tried. We messed up pretty bad once and tried to change it, but we always landed in a random time period. Apparently the universe can only take so many versions of us at the same time. And besides, you're the science guy here, you're supposed to know this."

"Uh, about that ..." They were interrupted when an alarm clock went off.

"Our pizza!" Grif cried and ran to an oven in the corner. Only then Simmons realized that he was standing in a kitchen.

"Your what?"

"Grif and me went to invent pizza because we kinda created a time paradox," Doc said.

"Wait, you tell me that you went to eat pizza and have fun and I had to listen to Sarge's dumb plans for six months?!"

"Three weeks, dude, I thought you got it by now," came it from Grif.

"Yeah, I understood that time passes differently for all of us!" Simmons snapped back.

"Uh, doesn't that mean that time for you passes faster so Sarge could be alone for two weeks or something now?" Doc asked.

Simmons who had been about to start a fight with Grif, stopped and stared at him in horror. "No! The rations in the base only last for a week or so!"

Grif turned back to them, a delicious looking pizza in his hands. "Please don't tell me we have to go recue Sarge."

"I left him all alone! Without food! Oh god, what have I done," Simmons was close to having a breakdown.

Grif exchanged a glance with Doc.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered and sat the pizza down.

 

 

Sarge kicked the remains of the robot in a corner and huffed in frustration when the pain in his side flared up again where the dumb robot had tried to stab him with a knife. That was all bullshit. Simmons had left with the time machine and now he was stuck at this base, had been stuck for almost a week and was slowly running out of things to repair and of supplies and he was wounded. He was even running low on ammo because he had to shoot that damn robot which had turned against him!

He should have just listened to Simmons. It was hard to admit, but maybe he had been right and they should have gone back and assembled Red Team ... it would have made it easier to fix the past! They could have used Grif as a meat shield, and Donut's throwing arm, and Simmons wouldn't have been on the edge all the time, and Lopez could have fixed things Sarge broke, and nobody would have stolen his role in Jax' movie because Grif was too lazy and Donut was Donut and - oh, who was he kidding. He just missed his team. He even missed the damn Blues a tiny bit. Without an enemy to defeat he got bored very fast.

Sighing he picked up the head of the robot, immediately getting a little electric shock. That thing still tried to kill him, huh? He threw it in the general direction of the trash can, but instead of hearing it clutter on the floor it hit something with a clang. The sound was followed by an "Ow!" and then a "Why always me?!"

Sarge spun around, shotgun raised to shoot at the person sneaking up on him but fortunately for Doc - and Grif and Simmons following him through the portal they had opened - he really was out of ammo.

"What are you doing here?!" he barked at the three of them.

"We're rescuing you. Unless you want to stay here all alone, then we'll leave again, that's fine with me," Grif said, doing his best to sound bored.

"Ha! First you leave me here and then you would come back like you're not a traitor!" Sarge said.

"Are you talking to Simmons or to Doc?" Grif asked innocently, with a side glance to Doc.

At the same time, Simmons cried: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! We even brought you pizza!"

"And it's vegan," Grif added. "Because someone thought he had to whine about animal cruelty the whole time."

"Will you ever stop harassing me?!"

"No."

"I think it's good that it is vegan!"

"Oh finally, someone that agrees with me!"

"Really, Simmons? Stabbing me in the back like this? Siding with _Doc?_ "

"Between not agreeing with Doc and proving you wrong, that's the better option."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

Sarge shook his head slightly and smiled as he watched them bickering. It was good to have them back.

"Quit your bickering! We have a team to find!" he finally interjected. Three pairs of eyes fixed on him and Simmons opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped.

"Wait, are you bleeding?!" The blood was hard to detect on his red armor, but somehow Simmons had managed.

"No." Sarge still denied. Simmons would only feel even guiltier.

"Yeah, right," Grif said, clearly not believing him. "Sit down. Doc's gonna try to patch you up and not kill you on accident."

Doc glared at him but still moved to help Sarge take his armor off.

"Oh that's a lot of blood," he commented.

"Ah, I'm gonna make new one! It's just a little stab wound from when that robot turned against me, nothing bad!" He could see Simmons flinch and tried to change the topic as fast as possible. "After Doc's done we're gonna leave! Who know what Lopez has been up to in the six months! Maybe he poisoned the Blues! Finally!"

"I keep telling you, it were only three weeks!"

"Grif, we've been over this. Time moved differently for us!"

"What?" Sarge asked confused.

"I actually have a theory about this," Simmons started and Grif immediately groaned. Simmons stopped uncertain.

"Keep going!" Sarge tried to encourage him to distract him. Also, the boy shouldn't give up on science, he was good in it.

"Really, Sir?"

"Sure! It will make Grif suffer! And I'd love to hear about it," he added more quietly but Simmons had already started talking. "I'm gonna take a nap then!" Grif announced and just laid down right where he stood.

 Yeah. It was god to have all of them back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
